closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute Entertainment
Background: Absolute Entertainment was founded in 1986 by former Activision programmers, who chose the name to be shown alphabetically before Activision (the same thing chose Activision itself, when it wanted to leave Atari behind). The company was closed in 1995. 1st Logo (1987-1988) Logo: Almost the same as the 1st Activision logo, except the Activision logo is replaced by the words "ABSOLUTE" in a serif font, which moves upward to reveal "ENTERTAINMENT", and it moves upward to reveal the game's title. Variant: On Crossbow for Commodore 64 and Apple II, the words "Copyright 1987" is replaced by "PUBLISHED BY". Plus the logo is in full view. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Skate Boardin for Atari 2600 and Crossbow for Commodore 64 and Apple II. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1988) Logo: We see a segmented pyramid with no box. The copyright year is above and below it is "ABSOLUTE". Variant: On Title Match Pro Wrestling, the pyramid is between the copyright year and the words "ABSOLUTE". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Title Match Pro Wrestling and Tomcat: The F-14 Fighter Simulator for Atari 2600. Other games did not use the logo at all. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1988-1993) Logo: On a white background, we see a picture of a orange pyramid. Behind it is two black borders, and the text "ABSOLUTE" is in a blue serif font, and "ENTERTAINMENT" in a plain font is shown underneath the pyramid. The words "PRESENTS" is below the whole thing. Variants: *On F-18 Hornet for Commodore 64 and Star Trek: The Next Generation for Game Boy, there are segmented lines on the pyramid. *On Game Boy games, the logo is greyscale. *On David Crane's Amazing Tennis, the whole text is in black, and it was on a green background. On the Japanese release, the text is in white, and it was on a dark green background. *On David Crane's Amazing Tennis and Star Trek: The Next Generation, the copyright stamp is below the logo. *On Star Trek: The Next Generation for Game Boy, the logo is on a black background, and the text "ABSOLUTE" is in white and "ENTERTAINMENT is in grey. "PRESENTS" is absent. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on some Absolute games like F-18 Hornet for Commodore 64 (the Atari 7800 version didn't use a logo). Turn and Burn: The F-14 Dogfight Simulator and Star Trek: The Next Generation for Game Boy (the NES version used the 7th logo, and the Game Gear version used the 9th logo) and David Crane's Amazing Tennis for Sega Genesis and SNES. Other games did not use a logo at all. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1989-1991) Logo: On a black background, we see the same logo as in the previous logo, but this time the text and pyramid are encapsuled in a white box, and the whole entire text is in grey. Variant: *On Crossbow for DOS, the logo is below the title screen. *On Space Shuttle Project for NES, the logo slides up, and the yellow word "PRESENTS" is shown below. FX/SFX: None, or the sliding up. Music/Sounds: On Crossbow, the opening theme of the game is heard, but on Space Shuttle Project, a 4-note 8-bit synth sound is heard. Availability: Rare. It can be seen only on two games Crossbow for DOS and Space Shuttle Project for NES. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1992) Logo: On a black background, we see pieces of a pyramid slides in. Two white borders fade in, along with the text "ABSOLUTE" in white and below it is "ENTERTAINMENT" in a rainbow colors, below the pyramid, which also fades in. The words "PRESENTS" appear letter by letter. The end result is similar to the previous logo. FX/SFX: The pyramid's pieces sliding. Music/Sounds: A 4-note 16-bit synth theme when the text and border fades in. Availability: Only seen on the Sega Genesis version of Super Battletank: War in the Gulf. The SNES version didn't use a logo. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (1993) Logo: On a black background, we see a photo of a left half of a sandy-colored pyramid. Below it is the name "ABSOLUTE ENTERTAINMENT" in a rainbow font, and "presents..." underneath in yellow italics, and it was surrounded by two yellow borders sliding from the left. The right half of a pyramid slides in from the right, while the logo and the left half of the pyramid slides from the left, and then the pyramid flashes and turns to normal creating the logo. The end result looks like the previous logo. Variant: On Toys for SNES, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The logo and pyramid sliding. Music/Sounds: An ascending five-note 16-bit brass fanfare with an explosion sound. Music/Sounds Variant: On the SNES port, the logo lacks an explosion sound. Availability: Rare. Seen only on Toys for Sega Genesis and SNES. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (1993-1996) Nickname: "Absolutely Copied Sierra's Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see various parts of the yellow pyramid with segmented lines on the triangle sliding in. The left pieces (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15) slides from the left and the right pieces (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16) slides from the right. A blue sphere (which resembled a blue tined Moon) is placed fades in, surrounding the yellow segmented triangle. The name "ABSOLUTE" is in a white serif font fades in below the whole logo. A "TM" symbol fades in below the pyramid, and on the right of the company name. Variants: *A still version exists. *On Star Trek: The Next Generation for NES, a copyright stamp is shown below. Plus the sphere is less detailed. FX/SFX: The sliding of the pyramid pieces and the circle fading in. Music/Sounds: Same as before, but minus the explosion sound. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Seen on Casper, Turn and Burn, the U.S. release of Space Ace, Super Battletank 2, Redline F-1 Racer (The U.S. Release of Aguri Suzuki F-1 Super Driving), Home Improvement for the SNES, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Goofy's Hysterical History Tour for Sega Genesis and ESPN Sunday Night NFL for the SNES and Genesis. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (1994) Nickname: "Absolute In Space" Logo: On a space background, we pan out from the camera, and the yellow sun flies by, and we see the Moon flying from the left. The camera zooms up, and we see the planet Earth flying, and the yellow lined triangles from before form on the planet, and the Moon and the Sun later flies again, and we pan out from the silver text "ABSOLUTE" in the same font as before, and the lines of the yellow triangle move toward the planet (but minus the first part), which rotates, creating the Absolute logo. Once it pans, the first lined triangle returns above the rest of the triangle. and the camera then stops panning. FX/SFX: The camera moving. Very impressive graphics for 16-bit, although this is due to the Sega CD's FMV capabilities. Music/Sounds: A synthesized fantasy-like fanfare. Availability: Seen on the Sega CD versions of ESPN Sunday Night NFL, Jeopardy! and Wheel Of Fortune. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (1994-1995) Nickname: "Absolute in Space II" Logo: On a space background, we see a metallic version of the Absolute pyramid in orange, and it was surrounded by a blue sphere. The words "ABSOLUTE" in metallic is shown below. The end result looks like the 7th logo, only the words "ABSOLUTE" is in smaller. A copyright stamp is shown below, usually in grey or red, depending on the game. Variant: On the Game Boy version of Star Trek Generations: Beyond the Nexus, the logo is more simplified and in black and white (or blue in yellow if you're playing in Super Game Boy mode) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation for Game Gear, and Star Trek: Generations: Beyond the Nexus for Game Boy and Game Gear. Editor's Note: None. 10th Logo (1994-1995) Nickname: "Absolute in Space III" Logo: On a space background, we pan out from Earth, which rotates. The words "ABSOLUTE" and the "TM" symbol next to it in 3D zooms down from below the Earth. Then, the yellow pyramid pieces (the same one from the previous logos) pan out from beneath the Earth. The light shines, and the background then turns marble, and the Earth turns into a blue sphere, which then shines, forming the Absolute logo, which looked similar to the previous logos, and the "TM" symbol fades in on the bottom right of the pyramid. A blue shadow moves from beneath the sphere while it shines. Variant: A higher-quality, still version of the logo was seen on Rise of the Robots on the 3DO. FX/SFX: The Earth coming down, the pyramid moving. Music/Sounds: A remixed version of the theme from the 8th logo, only with more whooshes and chimes at the end. Availability: The original animated version is found on RDF - Global Conflict and the unreleased game Penn & Teller: Smoke and Mirrors for the Sega CD. Editor's Note: None.